Welcome to the Lab
by enterprisefan13
Summary: Christine and Michael's adventures in the lab they grew up in


Chapter 1

Christine and Michael often come to the lab after school. It was a second home, or more like the home they weren't allowed to spend the night at. Most of the time they sat in an office, doing homework or messing some of the equipment in the room. But sometimes, they would catch a glimpse of something, a murdered person. This was one of those days. As they walked pass the platform, they noticed their parents huddled over something. Ninety-nine percent of the time, that meant a body. "Hey Mom, hey Aunt Angela, Uncle Hodgins, Aunt Cam, and Dad!" Christine yelled out, grinning as they all jumped.

"Christine! I didn't know you'd be here so soon." Her Dad said, suddenly inching closer to the body. Her Mom looked up, confused.

"What do you mean Booth? This is the time she always shows up, school is out." She said, holding a mandible in her hands.

"Whoa, put that down!" He yelled, then said in was meant to be a whisper, he definitely needed to work on that; "Christine's too young to see this." Her Mom seemed to consider this, her Dad always did make good points that her Mom always too in consideration.

"Nonsense." She said after a moment of deliberation. "Christine was raised in the lab. And she is our daughter, if she's not overwhelmed by dead bodies, then we have nothing to fear."

"UGH!" Her Dad, and walked away with his hands behind his head.

"Alright, fine, for now, Christine, you and Michael should go do your homework." Her Mom said, and the two walked away with their heads down. It wasn't like they didn't know what they were doing; they knew this place like the back of their hands. The whole Jeffersonian knew them by name, and they had visited every part of the Jeffersonian many times. It wasn't like they were children. Well, they were eleven and ten, and that certainly wasn't children! So, they decided to have an adventure of their own, if their parents weren't gonna let them join in on theirs.

"I'm not so sure about this." Michael said, "My Mom would freak if we get lost or something." Christine rolled her eyes, feeling like the older one.

"Stop being a baby."

"I'm not baby!" Michael said, crossing his arms.

"Then let's go." Christine said, motioning to leave. They snuck out of the room, clinging closely to the walls as they maneuvered out of the lab. They made their way to the Egyptian section of the Jeffersonian, because it was their favorite part. Michael loved the old bugs that were mummified, and the paintings in bright colors. Christine was drawn to the mummies, and clay artifacts. They had no idea how these things had survived all of these years. They were looking at a mummy, discussing things. "Mom said that this mummy was a Pharaoh, who was killed by his son to take over."

" No way! My Dad said it was the Pharaoh's wife who killed him, so she could become pharaoh."

"Well he's wrong! My Mother is always correct, she is a genius." Christine said snottily.

"Well, she's wrong! My Dad knows way more about conspiracies than your Mom!"

"Well he's never right about that!"

"How do you know miss snotty pants?! This is why I'm your only friend." Michael said, then covered his mouth in horror. "No. .. I didn't mean that Christine, I just got angry." Christine's eyes filled with tears as she ran. He was right, she had no friends, she thought as she ran. She was too smart for this people, and pushed away someone who was almost as smart as she was. Michael was her only friend. She kept running until she reached a part of the Jeffersonian she didn't recognize. They must have added this part on. She had no idea how to get back. After what felt like hours, her mother appeared.

"Christine! We've been so worried!"

"Is Michael with you?" Christine asked, wiping her nose on her sleeve.

" No honeu. But he is waiting for you when you get back. He told me what happened, he's really sorry."

"He's right Mom, I'm too smart. " Christine said. Her Mom laughed.

"You're not too smart, and he's not too dumb. Uncle Hodgins and I are smarter than each other." She said, and Christine gave her a look. "Alright, sometimes I am smarter, but don't tell him that. You shouldn't fight over who's smart, just do your best. You too have great talents, and make amazing partners."

"Like you and Dad?"

"Like me and your Dad."


End file.
